


Atmosphere on fire

by Luneartic



Series: The earth's sun (kagehina) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, But still idiots, College AU, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Haikyuu!! AU, Is cool, Jealousy, KageHina - Freeform, Kagehina AU, M/M, Misdirection, Older Characters, RIP, Save Me, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, and writing kagehina, big brother hinata, dumb, freak duo, gay birbs, haikyuu!! is hell, i love them, i love volleyball, idk what else to put, kagehina is hell, little sister natsu, love you all, reuntied, rival - Freeform, rival for love, shit had to redo, shit i made her young well actually nevermind, still accurate, suggest if i missed something!!, with some sexual references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luneartic/pseuds/Luneartic
Summary: Part 2 of the sun's earth series and most likely final, i know it originally was gonna be 3 but i think this is a fitting ending!!College AU where the freak duo angstily was seperated and from rovals back together to set the court ablaze as ukiyo phoenixes!Fluffy and dumb!





	

“So… What now?” Kageyama whispered, panting. His dark blue eyes weren’t in sight as black locks splayed along them. Hinata looked up slightly at his ex setter, panting just as much, if not more. Hinata swallowed and looked back. His gaze slowly wandered up to the clear night sky above the court they now sat in, exhausted after playing for what seemed like hours. “I don’t know… I miss playing with you.” Hinata blushed. “I-I mean, my new setter is cool!! But he gets nervous easily and I don’t know, I guess I just miss playing with my eyes closed,” Hinata said, laughing softly. He felt nostalgic, and yet a small pang wiggled it’s way into his chest. He meant that last part as a metaphor for how much trust they had in each other on the court and how, uh… Well, just how free it felt to be with Kageyama in general. He missed it all. He loved volleyball like nothing else but he was never his true best without the one who brought that fire into him to begin with. 

Without the Earth, the sun grows lonely. It is the only one who gave the sun what it always wanted: life.   
Kageyama looked at his red palms without an expression. He felt an ever so small smile creep across his mouth. He missed giving his all and having fun, too. His spiker was talented. He was everything Kageyama would’ve wanted before Hinata, and yet it didn’t feel the same. Volleyball just felt like a sport, silly as that might sound. With Hinata, it felt fun and ignited something different that, to this day, he never found with anyone except Hinata. “I miss playing with such a idiot to close their eyes too…” he mumbled. 

Hinata pouted and cried, “Gah, that’s so mean!! I just knew that no matter what, I was good in your hands because you’re amazing!!” Hinata gleamed brightly and Kageyama’s eyes grew wide before averting his gaze. “Tch, b-boke… Don’t say shit that’s embarrassing like that!! I thought you learned this already!” Kageyama cursed as he snatched Hinata’s head. Hinata dramatically cried out. Only then did they freeze, locking eye contact. Sheepish grins tugged at their cheeks and soon enough, laughter broke out between them. “I am an idiot sometimes,” Hinata squealed, “I missed hearing you be so dumb too, Kageyama!” He smiled and Kageyama felt an odd heat fill his cheeks.

A muttered, “K-Kageyama??” was all that could escape Hinata’s lips as he found himself in darkness. Hinata was tightly (and awkwardly) embraced by Kageyama yet again. Yet again, his heart oddly raced and he shut his eyes, embarrassed. That didn’t stop him from hugging back, though. 

“What if i try for Ukiyo again…?” Kageyama spoke questionably. 

“…” Hinata took a moment to let that sink in. 

“WAIT, WHAAAAT!!!??” Hinata gasped, letting go of a serious Kageyama. “Bakayama, you can’t do that!! I mean you don’t have to-” “Why not?” Kageyama demanded blandly. His tone was sharper than before. “I mean, you shouldn’t for me… For us… Or, uh, whatever,” Hinata mumbled. He could feel his heart accelerate at the sheer thought of being able to play with his setter again. 

“I don’t want to play another set of years like this anymore… Academics aren’t an issue either, I’ve used a lot of what I’ve learned back at Karasuno for tricks to memorize and study!!” Kageyama said. He gleamed in his awkward but cute way, facing Hinata who sighed and mumbled, looking away with pursed lips. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try… But you’d still probably have to wait on being a starter!! Taki-chan is still our starter as of now!” Hinata belligerently said. 

“That small, weak thing? Fine,_ I’ll just have to prove why I’m the only one who should be playing as your setter!” Kageyama huffed with equal passion. His sharp eyes gleamed fiercely. Hinata swore he almost forgot how to breathe. 

Kageyama jumped back to his feet and Hinata followed. “Now I’m fired up! Get ready for another toss!” Kageyama said, smirking. Hinata blinked in silence before lighting up and nodding as he ran into position. They went at it for three more hours until their bodies were on the verge of collapsing. Somehow, Hinata couldn’t stop thinking of how Kageyama said, ’Then ill just have to prove why I’m the only one who should be playing as your setter!’ His heart practically wanted to leap from his chest from happiness he hadn’t felt since playing for Karasuno. 

\-------------------

Hinata swung his arms softly as he hummed about God knows what. Somehow, it was horribly adorable. He walked along the sidewalks of downtown Tokyo, looking in the windows of various shops. He was going to a sports shop that was popular so he could buy new shoes and knee pads since his other ones were getting too fucked up already. 

After what seemed like a good couple minutes, he finally found the huge store. It vibrantly stood out. How had he not seen that before? He made happy Hinata noises and entered the massive store with a spring in his step. Hinata took in the sporty atmosphere, scanning and finally finding the shoe section. He almost lost his breath. He felt tiny compared to the gigantic wall of shoes. His eyes were practically sparkling as he looked at all of them. 

He found a beautiful pair, one that no other shoe could come close to. The only problem: it was too high up. “HAAAA? How are they even allowed to put things up that high?!” Hinata cried, gripping his hair. He almost shed a tear, but licked his lips and glared at them, determined to get those stupidly beautiful shoes down.   
“Need help, cutie?” a tall blonde asked. He smirked, gazing down at Hinata with blue-violet eyes. The blonde started for the shoes but Hinata stopped him. 

“I can do it!!” he chimed and squatted before launching up high. The other male gave a shaky breath as his eyes reflect the flying Hinata. It was almost in slow motion to the man watching as he felt an astonished blush reach his cheeks. Hinata snatched the shoes and landed nicely. 

“Woah… cute and amazing!! Who are you!!?” the blonde gasped, eyes practically glimmering. Hinata blinked and blushed slightly. “Hinata Shouyou, Ace of the Ukiyo university, and my spiker,” a voice sharply said. A hand firmly met hinata’s shoulder. 

The blonde instantly changed auras as his eyes fell half-lidded. “Oh? Small sunshine, is this your boyfriend?"   
Hinata grew flustered and shook his head flailing his hands. "What!? N-no no no!!” Hinata stammered, turning redder than his hair. 

“Then I have all rights to flirt with such a cutie, right, Mr. Kageyama?” he said. Kageyama’s pupils grew small in shock and yet his eyebrows furrowed in a pissed glare. “How do you know my name!?” he barked. The blond grinned. “You’re the legendary King of the court! How could I not know you? After all, I am from Majime Uni! Ace setter, Middo Naitto." 

Hinata gasped and gleamed. "Hey, I read about you in sports magazines!! GWAH your score ratio is outstanding and you’ve broken many records!! Precision and adaption like no other!! You really are a Majime Shark!!” He clutched his shoes, excited about meeting another famous volleyball player. On the other hand, Kageyama wasn’t so ecstatic and he clicked his tongue. 

“Numbers only mean so much. Haven’t you heard the saying ‘actions speak louder than words,’ boke!?” Kageyama growled. He gripped Hinata’s head as the poor, small setter flailed, pouting. Kageyama didn’t realize it, but he was horribly jealous that Hinata would think of any player greater than him, especially a setter.   
Middo pulled Hinata away from Kageyama’s grip and slung his arms around the small spiker. His back faced Kageyama as he leaned in and whispered, “He treats you pretty roughly for being such an amazing setter and a ace like me nonetheless, hm?” “Well-” “I’d treat you like royalty, little sunshine,” Middo cooed next to Hinata’s ear, which grew red. He gasped and shut his eyes, blushing. 

Now Kageyama was really pissed, evidenced by gritting his teeth till a headache panged in his head.   
“Your boyfriend seems jealous that you like me more than him. How funny,” Middo chuckled, digging his slender fingers into Hinata’s orange locks. “Oh, your hair’s really soft, must be nice to grip during se-” He was cut off by an angry Kageyama yanking Hinata away. The force sent Hinata against Kageyama’s body, enveloping him in warm darkness as Kageyama held him closely. Blue eyes fiercely glared at Middo. 

“Don’t fucking touch him,” Kageyama growled. Middo grinned, tilting his head gently. “What? I can’t help but be sexually attracted to such a cutie! No need to be jealous, your highness. After all… he doesn’t belong to you.” Middo said sharply but coolly. 

“Let’s go, Hinata,” Kageyama stated sharply with a click of his tongue directed at the blonde. He grabbed the spiker’s hand and pulled him away towards the cash register. Middo chuckled and waved at Hinata. “Look forward to playing you, Hina-kun!" 

 

The earth became enveloped in thick storms as it grew jealous of other planets striving for its Sun’s passion and love. It would have to prove why it’s the only one who could ever truly be by the Sun’s side 'til the end of time.   
\-------------------------

"Wh-what was that about!?” Hinata said, still in shock and horribly flustered from it all. Kageyama had a dark, furrowed stare. “I don’t know. He just pissed me off, that dumb piece of shit…” he growled. 

He and Hinata stood against a wall near an alley; through all that, Kageyama still held Hinata’s hand firmly. “Do you think he’s better than me?” he finally spat. 

“Huh? Whaaa, no!! He’s really cool on the court and amazing skill wise but I don’t think he’s better than you, Kageyama!” Hinata said enthusiastically. The grip on his hand tightened for a second, then got gentle. Kageyama looked away and seemed to be blushing slightly. 

Hinata noticed and coughed, looking the other way. His face was just as red. 

“Do you want to play with him?” Kageyama asked softer tone than previously. 

“Well, I wouldn’t mind practicing with him, but I only want to play on a court with you,” Hinata answered questioningly. Kageyama wasn’t acting like his usual self. “Good, I don’t want you spiking for anyone else if it can be avoided. Be more careful, boke!! Perverts like him will easily try to swoon you so they can-” he abruptly stopped and crinkled his nose, flustered. 

“So they can what?” Hinata asked, arching an eyebrow in confusion. How was Hinata still so innocent? Kageyama really shouldn’t need to have this conversation with him; they were both fully grown adults, after all! 

“So they can f-fuck you, idiot!!!” Kageyama barked. His face was so red even his ears were hot. Hinata soon matched him. “O-oh…” Hinata muttered in a whisper, embarrassed. He clung to the bag that held his new shoes. “U-um, you can let go of my hand now, Kageyama…” Hinata mumbled suddenly almost shyly.   
Kageyama grew silent. 

After a moment of thought, he responded. “No, let’s stay like this so no more perverts try to harass you,” he lied. He didn’t know why, but he knew for sure he wasn’t going to let go anytime soon. 

“O-okay, I guess,” Hinata mumbled, embarrassed.  
\--------------

After a whole evening of walking around and shopping (90% of the time holding hands), they finally walked home together. Kageyama walked silently, content with being near Hinata. Hinata had already forgotten how embarrassing holding hands was as he walked calmly, almost sleepily, beside Kageyama. 

“Hey Kageyama, do you wanna come over? I have new volleyball videos that Daichi just gave me of upcoming college teams! He has connections as a coach now. And it’s gonna be dinner time soon, you can just eat with us if you want. I can introduce you to my family, too!” Hinata said. He smiled warmly, causing Kageyama to cough and try to hide his blush. “S-sure, I guess that’s okay,” Kageyama mumbled. 

“It’s nice to finally meet Shouyou’s other half!! I’m glad to see my baby boy so close with someone after so long!” said Hinata’s mother, shaking Kageyama’s hand eagerly. She was a young looking woman with long, wavy orange locks and deep brown eyes. Her pastel pink and yellow sundress accented her hair well and added a certain depth to her overall appearance. 

Kageyama awkwardly nodded and bowed slightly. “It’s a pleasure to meet his parents, too!!” Kageyama exclaimed. Hinata’s mother only laughed softly. Next to her stood Hinata’s father. He was a tall man with short, blonde-orange locks and orange eyes. He studied Kageyama but soon smiled softly and shook his hand.   
“Nice to meet you, young man. Shouyou always talks about you, so it’s nice to finally meet the legend,” he chuckled. Kageyama gave a small side glance to Hinata who was bashfully looking away with a hand on the back of his neck, laughing softly. 

Suddenly, a flying streak of orange met the corners of Kageyama’s eyes. What appeared to be a younger, female version of Hinata jumped into Hinata’s arms. “Uwaah! Natsu, don’t just jump on me out of nowhere like that,” Hinata play-scolded, holding Natsu in his arms with a huge smile. “Kageyama, this is my little sister, Natsu!” he chimed. The little girl pursed her lips before looking away, obviously jealous. With a dramatic “Hmph!”, Natsu gripped onto her brother. 

Kageyama narrowed his eyes, mostly because he didn’t really understand why children got jealous when it came to their siblings. Also, this whole thing was already pretty awkward.   
“Natsu! Be nice!” Hinata pouted. Natsu just glared at Kageyama. “I love Shou more than you, so don’t even think about it!! I’m gonna be the one marrying big brother,” she huffed. Hinata blushed. “Come on, Natsu!!” he pleaded. 

Kageyama blushed as well but furrowed his eyebrows. Hinata’s parents only laughed. The freak duo dismissed themselves and raced upstairs competitively as always. Natsu got left behind and vowed to win over this new challenger for her brother’s love, especially not forgetting how jealous Kageyama made her. 

“You’re room is actually way neater than I thought it was going to be…” Kageyama spoke, looking around. 

“Rude,” Hinata playfully huffed and dug around for the videos. He bent over and Kageyama accidentally caught sight off Hinata’s cute ass. ‘Dumbass! Stop looking, stop looking, stop looking…’ 

Sometimes he forgot how toned Hinata was. He had nice calves, plump but toned thighs, slightly wide hips, a small waist, and petite but strong back. His arms weren’t as toned as his legs but still looked nice along with his slender, calloused hands. All around he had only gotten more attractive from their highschool days. Instead of going to his height, puberty blessed everything else. Kageyama couldnt help it as his mind wandered to what else puberty maybe was too generous with that wasnt visible to the eye.

Kageyama rapidly shook his head, growing red at just the thought of admiring his fellow other half too intimately. 

“Found them!” Hinata said. Kageyama jumped from the suddenness of Hinata’s voice. He was sure his face was red, but he hoped that Hinata wouldn’t notice. 

Hinata jumped happily and set it up as he soon joined Kageyama on his floor next to him. The screen displayed the beginnings of a match between two schools Kageyama didn’t recognize. 

“Pfft that’s his best height!? You wouldn’t even have to try to beat him!” Kageyama starkly commented with a fierce gaze. “Yeah! He obviously doesn’t train hard enough! And yet they praise him as if he’s ace of the year!” “Probably because he’s good looking,” Kageyama added. 

Hinata blinked and noticed that comment made him oddly jealous. “B-But not as much as you,” Kageyama then mumbled coughing in response to noticing the slight behavior change in hinata from his comment. 

“You think I’m good looking, Kageyama?” Hinata asked, tilting his blushing head. Kageyama didn’t realize what he said until this point. He swallowed, embarrassed. Someone may as well have just hit him with a hammer on his pinky toe. Actually, that probably would’ve been less excruciating than this feeling clutching at his chest. 

(Editor’s Note:If we can imagine, for a moment, that Kageyama’s brain is like an office with cubicles and the like. Just imagine, when he realizes what he’s said, there are little alarms blaring inside his head. Everyone goes into “OH CRAP” mode. All the workers are freaking out. The manager fainted, and there’s paper flying everywhere. They just called in the special ops team, who broke down the window just to give some weak cue cards explaining what to do next. Just. Let’s take a moment.) 

Kageyama took a deep breath. “Y-yes…” he solemnly replied. He was expecting the worst: Hinata would throw him out of his house and never want to see him again. What if he spread the word about this awkward encounter? He could never show his face in Japan again! 

“I think you’re extremely good l-looking, too!!” Hinata spouted. Kageyama averted his shocked eyes, awkwardly flustered. 

Admittedly, that turned out better than he hoped. 

“T-Time for the Majime t-tape” Hinata stammered to stear away from the awkward atmosphere with suddenly sharp, fired up eyes. He went to put it in and came back, plopping down. He accidentally placed his hand on Kageyama’s. “O-oh, crap, sorry-” Kageyama took Hinata’s hand into his before he could move away. 

Right now, Kageyama couldn’t risk looking at him. Hinata stared at him before looking back at the tv, blushing.

But soon, he felt a small smile reach his face.

“Woah… he’s really good…” Hinata shakily whispered. 

“Yeah… but with me, you’ll do better. You’re better than him,” Kageyama assured. Hinata smiled softly. “It’s because you’re amazing…” his voice trailed off as he and Kageyama locked gazes. That was all it took, kageyama was at his limit. 

Kageyama’s lips unconciously met Hinata’s awkwardly and slightly roughly as Hinata’s eyes widened. Heat filled his body. His eyes fluttered, then closed. Both of their heartbeats raced in sync with each other as they melted into each other. 

Hinata dug his fingers into Kageyama’s black locks, holding him firmly in place against his soft lips. Kageyama leaned, arching his back since the other was shorter. His own hands delved into Hinata’s hair, pulling him close as possible. They couldn’t and wouldn’t stop roughly exchanging kisses. 

Panting and wet noises were all that filled the room, besides the tape playing, from their mouths that messily danced together in a beautiful cacophonous ballet. After what seemed like forever, they pulled away but shock instantly hit them like a ton of bricks. 

They gasped, both of their faces going beet red. “W-We just…” Hinata stammered, lips red and wet. Kageyama nodded. “Y-Yeah sorry..” he whispered. 

“But I liked it,” Hinata whispered back. 

 

When the Earth first realizes the heat and passion of the sun, it can’t help but feel on fire.   
\-------------------------  
Hinata’s family sat and ate, chatting away as Hinata and Kageyama sat together in silence, eating awkwardly. They could barely look at each other. Natsu noticed and glared at kageyama, both out of self-dedicated goals and suspiscion. That didnt help how awkward kageyama felt and he would shoot looks back. Natsu sticked her little tongue out and stuffed her mouth with ham.   
\-------------------------

Back in Hinata’s room, they sat again together, continuing the tape in silence. It took quite awhile before Hinata finally spoke. “I, um… If it’s not too much trouble… I-I want to do it a-again…” Hinata whispered with fidgety hands.

Kageyama grew red but silently agreed with a nod. He took Hinata’s warm hand in his own and used the other to gently cup his face. He leaned in slowly and pressed his lips against Hinata’s. Jeez, they were soft. But gentle just wasn’t their style. 

They quickly went at it again roughly, Kageyama’s hands clinging to Hinata’s stupid cartoon shirt. He pulled Hinata right against his body with ease to where hinata was practically sitting on kageyama’s lap, their hips connected. Kageyama’s hands ached to touch Hinata oddly but he restrained himself fiercely as he swallowed and continued to sloppily kiss the little orange ball of fluff. 

His mind was becoming blurry as they destroyed eachother’s mouths, when all of a sudden Kageyama remembered how couples kiss in movie scenes. He decided to try it and his tongue shyly licked Hinata’s lips. Hinata gasped, which gave Kageyama leeway into his eager mouth. His tongue selfishly rushed in and tangoed with Hinata’s soft, wet one. Hinata soon melted into it as well and he started to tease Kageyama by sucking on his tongue, something that drove Kageyama mad. 

Kageyama’s will finally broke. 

His hands were set loose and wandered, caressing Hinata’s sinfully athletic body. A knock met the door and they both pulled away, panicking and quickly fixing themselves up. They pretended it all never happened as Natsu marched in and huffed. 

“Big brother, I want to hang out with you too!!” she cried out and ran into Hinata’s arms. Over his shoulder, she stuck her tongue out at Kageyama. Now, it was Kageyama’s turn to feel jealous. Something stirred in his stomach and he almost felt a weird need to be possesive, and yet he brushed it off. He furrowed his eyebrows and gritted his teeth, holding back from letting a little girl get to him.  
\------------------------

“Kageyama, wait… um so bout all that, does that m-mean…?” Hinata stammered. He desperately hoped that what had happened between them wouldn’t be for nothing. They walked outside for alittle distance since kageyama lived not far but too far for hinata to walk him, mother’s rules after curfew.

“I-I don’t know…” Kageyama hoarsely whispered, as he instintively hugged Hinata tightly and suddenly which threw hinata off. But kageyama’s words nonetheless made hinata feel his heart sink quicker than a lead balloon until he heard Kageyama whisper hoarsely, “I think it does.." 

They bid each other goodbye after hugging more than people normally hug.   
\--------------

"Shit… I lost control but I never knew… So does this m-mean…? Fuck,” Kageyama groaned. He rubbed his face with his right hand as it ran up and dug into his messied locks. 

He laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling with half lidded eyes. His mind kept replaying what had just happened between Hinata and himself. How their lips had nearly fused, how he wanted to do so much more to that boy, and how that almost even happened. 

It all seemed like a dream, but his aching lips reminded him that it was very real. 

Thoughts of Hinata were consuming his mind, and naughty images started to surface. Kageyama imagined Hinata in lewd ways that he never did before. He groaned and pressed his pillow against his face, flustered. “Does this mean i- l-luff… love him?” he choked out into his pillow shocked. 

He groaned, tightening his grip on the pillow. After a moment, he lowered it from his face, hugging it tightly to his body. His heart wished it was Hinata there instead of just a pillow.

“Well either way, I don’t want anyone else even touching him,” he muttered, hugging the pillow tighter.   
Hearing his phone buzz, he glanced at it and covered half of his red face again. 

'I wouldn’t mind being your boyfriend… as long as you’re my setter too!! >///> :“> PS: I can’t stop thinking about you, does this make me gay?' 

"Fucking dumbass,” Kageyama muttered. He replied, 'That does it then, i guess we’re a couple… and of course boke!! Anyways I’ll always be your setter… no matter what. PS: i can’t stop thinking about you either…and i guess- i don’t know!!! Never been in a relationship…' 

His phone buzzed again shortly after.

'Im so happy right now!! :“>>> PS: well I’m fine with it if its you. And really!!! WAHH!!???!? I would’ve thought you’d have girls all over you! Then again all you ever think about is volleyball. I’ve been in a couple, with girls of course, ive never liked a guy except you, its so weird!!! But i like it’ 

Kageyama couldnt help but feel jealous that anyone else couldve loved him or had the blessing off being with him and scoffed, ’ PS: Well none of that mattered till i met you!!! Idiot… Now i’ll think of volleyball and you. You better do the same!! I don’t want any other girls OR boys liking you.’ His phone buzzed quickly again; what the fuck, how was Hinata such a speedy replier? 

’PS: I’m glad then!! Haha you’re a possessive easily jealous type huh? It’s really cute GAHHH >//u//’ 

Kageyama really couldn’t handle much more of this boy’s cuteness. 

'PS: Well i can’t help it, when i love something i guess I’m full throttle. Yeah that blond’s a little shit, i can’t wait to beat him with you. It’s fine if it keeps them away. Also i forgot to tell you today, i got accepted into ukiyo, I’m transferring in a week’ 

'PS: you love me? That’s pretty fast d-dont you think kageyama >////> i-i mean GWAHH um uh Yeah lets beat him and have fun i can’t wait to play on court with you again!!! Yay!!!!!!! Ill eagerly await the king’s arrival! (sorry i couldn’t help it!!!)’ 

Kageyama smiled at Hinata’s text. 'PS: Well i mean yeah its e-early i meant like really really like!!!! And yes, we’re gonna train a lot so get ready, I’m expecting no less than before. And i guess its fine if you’re the one saying that… I guess that makes you queen of the court huh?’ 

'PS; YES! Im ready and excited!!1!! AHHH! Yay and wait WAHH >//> Wait are you saying I’m the girl in the relationship!!????’ 

'PS: Me too. And of course, you’re small and cute. Plus I’ve been the one initiating. Just accept it.’ 

'PS: So mean, bakayama!! ;o; But I’m not a girl!!! Well i mean…fine. I guess i don’t mind!! <3 :”’>>’ 

They continued texting all night 'til they passed out with smiles on their faces. 

They were both eager and fired up to play together again, and now they were together in more ways than one. Such a strange concept, but they were oddly fine with it. 

 

After all, The sun gives the Earth life, as the Earth circles around the sun with a strong connection like no other.  
\-----------------   
“Welcome to the team, Kageyama Tobio. I look forward to seeing you in action, especially with Hinata. The freak duo reunited, who would’ve thought!” the coach chimed, excited to see the duo in action during practice.

Kageyama nodded at Hinata who smiled, determined as they went on court. It felt electrifying.

Everyone sat and watched, eager to see the legendary duo from high school take action once more. Kageyama gripped the volleyball and took a deep breath. He launched it to Hinata’s new prime peak since Hinata dashed faster than ever. If you were to blink, you would’ve thought he teleported like magic. And just like that, the ace launched into the air, high like a bird. Fitting since they were now phoenixes together, reborn and rising once more together. 

Hinata eagerly shut his eyes, surprising many who caught it. He didn’t need to anymore, but he did it for the nostalgic feelings as he whipped his hand forward. 

He felt the rubber bite into his hand as he slammed it, sending it roughly on point on the other side of the court. Everybody watched, astonished or in disbelief. 

“You two really are freaks… But wonderful ones!!” the coach hummed, excited. 

Hinata landed, a huge, goofy grin on his face. He ran over and hugged Kageyama as tightly as his little noodle arms would let him. “That felt amazing!!! Did you see it!!! You were like 'swoosh’ and i was like 'gwah’ and 'zoom’!! And then I just 'WHAM’ and ahh, I feel so alive and pumped!!!” he cried.

He clenched his fists with fire in his eyes, looking at Kageyama who blushed, but smirked back. “Yeah I saw, it was amazing!” he yelled and nodded, just as fired up. 

“Well, I guess I can’t help but put you as a starter, wonder boy,” the coach said, nodding at Kageyama. Who low-key lit up and looked at Hinata with a dumb child like excited expression, the spiker expressed his overwhelming happiness for him through a huge leap and a loud, “Woo hoo!!!" 

\---------------------  
Everyone’s hearts pounded fast, feeling just as loud, too. This was their first game against Majime. Middo and his team entered the stage as the crowd cheered. Their cheer group, up in the audience shouting and cheering. Their banner was vibrant and sharp with a painted shark on it. 

Hinata patted everyone’s backs as he noticed their shaky nerves. "Don’t worry don’t worry! No matter what happens, we are gonna give it our all! I believe we can do this! But even if we lose, as long as you gave it your all, we’re still better off! Now let’s do this!!” Hinata cheered. Everyone shouted and nodded as they walked onto the court, pumped up for what would certainly be a heated match. 

A suddenly serious and a dangerous aura surrounded them. These were the legendary two-faced Phoenixes. When on the court, they were a whole other team. 

Over the weeks, Kageyama had gained the complete trust of the team and now, he was raring to play with them. Hinata by his side. They smirked at each other and nodded. 

Ukiyo luckily got the ball first. Kageyama gripped the ball, ignoring the stare of that blonde from the other side of the net at him and especially at his boyfriend. The tension in the air was nearly tangible. 

He took a deep breath and served the ball with fiery passion. 

The game had finally begun. 

 

Their defense had picked it up like it was nothing and launched the ball back over to their side of the court. Like always, Hinata dashed with his freak speed, throwing off the other team. Even Middo was surprised again.   
Even though they had watched all of the videos of Ukiyo’s previous games, they didn’t know the freak duo version of Hinata. Which was like seeing the phoenix in its true glory, as fire seemed to danced around it.  
Just like that, the ball flew past them and hit their side of the court loudly. 

The crowd went wild rooting for ukiyo and shouting chants.

Middo’s eyes were wide but sharp as he smirked, licking his teeth. Finally, someone worth his full potential and attention. He nodded at his spiker and shot the ball perfectly. The spiker jumped and, like a machine, scanned the other side, even past the large wall of blockers before him. 

He spiked the ball over their hands and it landed straight forward. Kageyama intensely watched, surprised as Hinata lit up. “Well that’s new.. Everyone keep your guards up, they have tricks up their sleeves! But so do we,” he gleamed with a fiesty smirk and narrowed eyes. Kageyama noticing it and it made him grow hot as he shook his head to regain focus.

Kageyama launched the ball again. The other team knew to be more cautious as they prepared for the freak quick. Hinata jumped, feinting to the side as the wing spiker slammed it down.   
The game went on and they were neck and neck. 

The freak duo was really testing Majime’s potential and power. Middo panted, now all sweaty and tired, and yet he felt thrilled to play such a game for the first time in a while. It went on for what seemed like forever with the two teams tied.

Whoever got this last point was a step closer to nationals. 

Both teams gave blood, sweat, and tears in preperation for this game. And it was evident as they both were giving their limits and trying to push past said ones.

Kageyama signaled the special to Hinata who nodded and darted to the right. The defense took note and prepared themselves. 

Everyone was was sweaty, panting, and tired, yet somehow they kept their determination. They were ready for one of the many things the duo had been practicing as aces up their teams sleeve in case of a tight battle like now. 

Hinata changed his momentum last minute, using the friction to his advantage. He practically flew to the left and, somehow, still had enough power to jump right. 

The defense and opposing team stared, dumbfounded, but quickly got back on guard as the defense spread out but to no avail. Hinata used that misdirection and the tips of his fingers to launch the ball right around the wall of blockers. 

It barely made it in bounds, but it was a hit. Silence filled the arena as only the echo of the volleyball sounded throughout the arena until suddenly it burst with a roar of cheers and screams.

Hinata landed and looked at everyone in shock.

Taking a moment to finally process it themselves, they yelled in victory and jumped riled up as Hinata ran into Kageyama’s waiting arms and pumped his fist in the air. 

“WE DID IT!!!” everyone cheered.

 

They did it. They finally did it together after so long and it felt exhilarating.

Hinata kissed Kageyama from the heat of the moment, startling Kageyama and shocking everyone else but they didn’t mind. 

They cheered and celebrated, caught up in the feeling of winning after so much hardwork. Hinata pulled away and gazed into Kageyama’s eyes with his big, glimmering ones and the warmest smile he’s seen in ages adorned his cheeks. 

It could’ve knocked Kageyama out if he wasn’t holding Hinata firmly. 

Kageyama smiled back, a truly heartfelt smile. It melted Hinata’s heart and he kissed him again and again. Flustering the awkward tall setter.

Middo apologized to his team and although defeated, majime vowed to get stronger. Middo looked at the newly couple with fire sparked in his eyes still. “I will get my revenge, silly birds… ill show you not to mess with sharks” he smirked determined to train harder than ever during the break. His captain smacked his back, “hey stupid villian, let’s go, plan your miniacal plans later, dork.” Middo grinned, “fine fine, but you should buy me some mochi~” “Shut up before i drop kick you in front of everyone.” “So mean, ino!!” They walked chuckled with the rest of their team away, defeated but determined. 

“Oh, so that’s how it is,” the coach chuckled, dumbfounded at the two players hugging and kissing. He should’ve seen it coming.

“Just because you’re my boyfriend and we won doesnt mean im going any easier on you when we train, i expect even more” kageyama sharply huffed. Hinata grinned, “i wouldnt have it any other way, better keep up yourself, king <3″ he hummed and they exchanged smirks and more dumb kisses. “Good, little queen” kageyama whispered with a genuine smile that only made this day brighter to hinata.

 

“ALRIGHT!” the team shouted in unison and went off to celebrate with meatbuns, dedicated to hinata, their ace. This was their time, they were rising from the ashes and showing the world that they are rebirthed and ready to spread their wings and set the court ablaze. Especially with the duo that surpassed all when they were in sync. A love like no other to bloom off court and yet a powerful connection only growing stronger on court.

 

No forces could ever take the Earth away from its sun. Even if the magnetic forces were broken, they would always find each other again. The Earth didn’t mind letting itself get enveloped in the flames of the new born sun. It gave it life like no other and it would always be by it’s suns side till the very end.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: Ahhh! SO glad we finally finished this! And im FINALLY posting it, pfft! Hope you guys liked it, i was originally gonna make the series 3 parts but most likely will keep it at this. 
> 
> Hope to gain support and check out my awesome tumblr team!:
> 
> @theultimatefujoshifangirl (editor)
> 
> @invisiblemassofcurls (helps with flow and is my personal hype girl xD)
> 
>  
> 
> If you’d like to collab or have a idea for a fic, hit me up! Im always up for new ideas!!!
> 
>  
> 
> And stay tuned for the next bigger fic: Haikyuu!! Circus of Flight!! ((Circus AU and centered on kagehina with more angst, awesome and sometimes hot outfits, and more smut since this one was fluffier than intended. Looking forward to making more kagehina!))


End file.
